Seduciendo a Ran
by Yuzuki Rina
Summary: Shinichi recuperó su cuerpo, pero ahora, con la Organización Negra derrotada, tendrá un enemigo mucho mayor al cual enfrentar. Sus hormonas de adolescente. Esta es la historia de Shinichi Kudo, un pobre chico que quiere tocar los pechos de su novia y no sabe cómo pedirlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos!**

**Lamento haberme desaparecido por tanto tiempo, pero espero poder estar más activa a partir de ahora, por lo menos hasta marzo. **

**Para todos los que han estado siguiendo mis trabajos, los que no estaán como completados están en proceso de revisión (princapalmente porque los leí de nuevo y el "¿Qué carajo quise hacer acá?" fue una frase demasiado recurrente).**

**Mientras tanto, traigo material nuevo que pude rescatar de todas las cosas que tengo incompletas sobre esta ship.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y recuerden dejar sus comentarios, las opiniones siempre son bien recibidas \\(^-^)/**

El día había comenzado bien.

El sol brillaba afuera, y el profesor parecía no haber destruido su casa durante la madrugada. Megure no lo había llamado a las 3 de la mañana para resolver ningún caso con algún truco pobre y poco elaborado.

Despertó lo suficientemente temprano como para no tener que salir corriendo al instituto, incluso podría comer algo antes de irse y evitarse la bronca que Haibara le haría si descubriese que su espécimen de pruebas solía saltearse la comida más importante del día solo por dormir unos 20 minutos más.

Dejó la cafetera encendida y se cambió mientras el electrodoméstico hacia lo suyo, al igual que la tostadora. Estaba a punto de sentarse a comer mientras pegaba una leída a las noticias en el móvil, cuando escucho la puerta delantera abrirse.

\- ¿Shinichi? ¿Ya estás despierto?

\- Lo sabrías si te hubieses molestado en tocar el timbre.

La mueca disgustada de su novia se asomó por la puerta de la cocina y Shinichi sonrió como un idiota enamorado. Incluso molesta, era hermosa. Claro que no iba a decírselo directamente, pues era demasiado tímido, pero probablemente ella ya lo sabía. Después de todo, era su mejor amiga, y la había besado, aun si fue solo una vez, cuando ella lo había perdonado por el asunto de Conan. Todavía podía recordar la sensación de sus labios contra los suyos, sus dedos enredados en el cabello de su nuca, sus manos deslizándose por su cintura, el cosquilleo en su estómago, su coraz...

\- ¿Me estás escuchando?

El chico Kudo regreso al presente, donde Ran lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y bastante segura de que el no había prestado ni una pizca de atención a lo que estaba diciendo.

\- Yo... eh...

\- Si o no, escoge.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Lo dije hace un minuto, si no me hubieses ignorado para pensar en quien sabe qué, lo sabrías.

Shinichi lo meditó un segundo. Tenía dos posibilidades, o le había pedido algún favor o había preguntado algo. Si era la segunda opción, tendría que haberle repetido lo que quería saber, incluso si estaba molesta, por lo que definitivamente, ella quería que el hiciese algo. Y no sería capaz de pedirle algo peligroso o con lo que él no estuviese de acuerdo, porque las ideas peligrosas generalmente salían de él, ¿No?

\- ...Si...creo...

Ran sonrió.

\- Decidido entonces, me acompañarás a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sonoko.

\- ¿Eh? Pero pensé que para su cumpleaños iban a ir de compras o algo así.

\- Sus padres organizaron una fiesta con otros empresarios relacionados con las empresas de su familia para el sábado, y le prometí que iría, pero de seguro estará todo el tiempo hablando con gente importante y no quería estar sola.

\- ¿Y no le molesta que me invites sin su permiso?

\- Me dijo que mientras no atraigas más cadáveres, estará bien, Shinigami-san.

\- ¿Tú también vas a llamarme así ahora?

Shinichi se mostró abiertamente molesto por el tonto apodo que le había puesto el equipo de Megure, y que aparentemente, su querida compañera había decidido adoptar para cabrearlo.

\- Es una broma, tonto friki de las deducciones... termina con eso y vamos, que se nos hará tarde.

Y fue después de zamparse el desayuno y salir a la calle que aquello que venía torturándolo desde que había regresado a su cuerpo normal, le atacó. Y su buen día se fue a la mierda.

Ran, como de costumbre, se aferró su brazo mientras caminaban hacia el colegio. Pero el problema no era la sensación de sus dedos entrelazados con los suyos, de ninguna manera. El verdadero problema era que Shinichi se había convertido, de forma repentina e inevitable, en un pervertido.

Y la presión de los pechos de Ran contra su cuerpo lo estaba matando.

No sabía como ni cuando había ocurrido. Pero, de un día para otro, se encontraba totalmente obsesionado con el busto de su novia. Apenas se distraía, se encontraba imaginando como se verían, con sujetador y sin el, como se sentirían en sus manos, que clase de ruidos haría ella si los tocara solo un poco. Claro que, al volver del país de los sueños, usualmente tenía que intentar enfocarse en cualquier otra cosa y ocultar la erección que probablemente tuviese en sus pantalones. Generalmente, el pensamiento del lunar en el trasero del profesor Agasa ayudaba.

Haibara había dicho algo sobre posibles desequilibrios en su sistema inmunológico, y que seguramente sufriría algún problema hormonal, consecuencia de su tiempo viviendo la vida de un niño, con el cuerpo de uno y la mente de un adolescente cuyos impulsos deberían estar reclamando atención, y no precisamente del tipo que involucraba al FBI, o a la CIA, o a la policía, o a alguna organización criminal internacional. Claro que él no había pensado que realmente eso se convertiría en un inconveniente, hasta que cada pequeña cosa le obligó a pensar en cierta parte de la anatomía de su pura e ingenua Ran.

Shinichi intentaba disimular la tensión que le generaba el esfuerzo de no tener pensamientos indecentes otra vez. Estaba recitando "La Señal de los Cuatro" en su cabeza, mientras su novia, tan inocente y ajena a la bestia que caminaba a su lado, parloteaba sobre trajes y vestidos.

El pobre chico necesitaba una solución. Pensó en decirle a Ran que le dejara tocarlos, al menos un poquito. Su imaginación le daba como resultado más probable a su cara estampada en la pared más cercana. También pensó en intentar seducirla, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, y preguntarle a su mejor amigo estaba fuera de discusión, mucho menos a su madre. Por supuesto, Sonoko era una opción, pero no podía esperar realmente que con un "Hey, quiero meter mano a los pechos de Ran, ¿Me ayudas?" algo saliera bien.

Por ello, unas horas más tarde, Shinichi estaba a punto de explotar mientras su profesor de geografía hablaba sobre alguna tontería que seguramente ya sabía.

Ya era suficiente, necesitaba un plan.

Con el discurso sobre economías latinoamericanas de fondo, el reconocido detective adolescente ideó su plan más elaborado, y probablemente, el más estúpido, hasta el momento.

La operación "seducir a Ran".

Ya tenía el nombre, solo faltaba pensar que hacer.

O tener una idea al menos de cómo conquistar a tu novia.

O cómo convencerla para que te dejara tocarla, si iba al grano.

O como sobrellevar los politraumatismos si salía mal y lo mandaba derechito al hospital por pervertido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas noches!**

**Quiero comenzar agradeciendo a las personas que se han interesado en éste y en mis otros proyectos. Para mí, que no tengo una gran formación en literatura, es muy importante haber logrado que por lo menos una persona disfrute de lo que escribo.**

**Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el capítulo y no olviden dejar sus comentarios! \\(^-^)/ **

Shinichi se sentía un idiota, sentado en el sofá de su casa, con su computadora delante y unas 15 pestañas de navegador abiertas en sitios que indicaban todo tipo de ideas, desde las más normales hasta las que rozaban el acoso, para seducir a una mujer.

Jamás había visto tantas estupideces juntas en un solo lugar. Al menos un tercio de sus neuronas debían haber muerto desde que había comenzado a leer esto. Y no habían pasado más de 30 minutos.

Varias veces se preguntó si valía la pena realmente. Periódicamente, su imaginación colorida le traía a la mente la foto que Sonoko le había enviado de Ran en traje de baño un tiempo atrás, pero con un poco menos de tela. Eso era suficiente para que se tragara su sentido común y su dignidad y siguiera con su titánica tarea.

Por ello, luego de una hora más de investigacion, terminó con una lista más o menos decente de cosas que podrían funcionar. O eso esperaba.

Estaba limpiando toda la evidencia, por si alguien decidía husmear en su computadora, cuando su teléfono sonó.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Shinichi, ¿Estás ocupado?

\- ¿Ran? No, ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Papa está resolviendo un caso y bueno... creo que ya puedes imaginarte que pasa ... pensé que podría no hacer el ridículo esta vez pero, ¿Podrías venir y darle una mano?

\- Claro, envíame un mensaje con la dirección, iré lo más pronto posible.

\- No te imaginas cuanto te lo agradezco, trataré de evitar que meta la pata hasta que llegues.

\- Estaré allí en un rato, cuídate.

Parecía que el destino le estaba sonriendo. Podría poner en marcha su plan inmediatamente.

Tomó la lista que había redactado, y que escondería en el lugar más recóndito de su casa para que jamás llegara a las manos equivocadas, y releyó los primeros renglones.

_1) Viste bien, pero sin exagerar._

_2) Usa perfume, según fuentes poco fiables, a las chicas les gustan las cosas que huelen bonito._

Parecía algo relativamente sencillo.

Subió a su habitación y se decidió por un par de jeans y una camisa negra. Algo sencillo, pero bastante normal. Luego, se coló en la habitación de sus padres y se puso un poco, apenas unas gotas, de la colonia que su madre le había regalado a Yusaku en navidad, y que él solo usaba cuando la había liado con ella, antes de invitarla a cenar. Eventualmente, tendría que comprarse una, si funcionaba.

Sintiéndose listo para salir, tomo sus llaves y su teléfono y se dirigió hacia donde Ran debía estar volviéndose loca evitando que su padre arruinara el caso. Por suerte, lo que sea que hubiese ocurrido, porque estaba tan nervioso que no se había ni molestado en preguntar cuál era el problema, había acontecido a unas pocas calles de su casa.

En el camino, aprovecho cada cristal o espejo para revisar como se veía, acomodarse la camisa o intentar peinar sutilmente los mechones de cabello que Yukiko no había podido dominar ni cuando era un crío.

Cuando encontró la casa, sutilmente rodeada por patrulleros y policías, suspiró e intentó entrar en su "modo detective". Saludó a los oficiales que estaban en la puerta y entró a la casa. Allí vio al inspector Megure junto a Takagi, hablando con una señora regordeta que tenía pinta de ser la ama de llaves. También encontró a Ran, que apenas notó su presencia corrió hacia él.

\- ¡Shinichi! Muchas gracias por venir... ¿Dónde estabas?

Ella lo miró de arriba a abajo, con una clara mueca de confusión grabada en su rostro.

\- En casa, ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- Porque no estás usando tu ropa de siempre, y te pusiste perfume, ¿No?

\- Ah, eso... ¿Te molesta?

\- No, pero es... extraño.

Shinichi se encogió de hombros, incómodo. No había pensado que quizás la persona que lo conocía desde los 4 años podría notar que había algo raro con él. Menudo idiota.

\- ¡Kudo-kun! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Por suerte, Megure se acercó a él y comenzó a hablarle del caso, agradeciéndole por haberse presentado, dado que, al parecer, Kogoro no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda.

El joven detective, a partir de ese momento, se olvidó totalmente de cualquier asunto que no estuviese relacionado con el homicidio del dueño de la casa. Fue por eso que no noto la expresión de preocupación de Ran.

En sus 13 años de amistad, la joven Mouri jamás lo había visto molestarse por cómo se veía, mucho menos se le hubiese ocurrido que el usaría alguna cosa tan banal como una fragancia claramente costosa para ir a resolver un crimen. Se sintió un poco decepcionada. Él solo se vistió de esa manera cuando la llevó a aquel restaurante lujoso, la misma noche que la dejó plantada luego de resolver un caso.

Y ahora se veía demasiado bien, con los jeans resaltando los lugares correctos y la camisa lo suficientemente ajustada como para que ella notara que, después de volver a su cuerpo, había estado ejercitando regularmente, lo cual también le parecía fuera de lo normal.

Pero se guardó sus inquietudes, pensando que podría preguntárselo más tarde, o que quizás la sorprendería y la invitaría a salir cuando terminaran.

Pero el caso resulto siendo más complicado de lo que parecía. Había una cadena de muertes sin culpables tachadas como suicidios por la policía y que habían sido orquestadas por el mismo criminal. Claro que eso no era un problema para Shinichi, que resolvió el misterio en un par de horas. Pero las esperanzas de poder salir juntos fueron pisoteadas por Megure, que se llevó a rastras a Shinichi a declarar y completar unos papeles, antes de que pudiera siquiera despedirse.

Ran entonces volvió a su casa junto a su padre, que todavía despotricaba contra su novio por haberle arruinado el momento de gloria.

Apenas llegaron, se dispuso a cocinar la cena, aún en silencio.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre, Ran?

La repentina pregunta la sorprendió. Kogoro acababa de apagar el televisor y se acercaba a ella, con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Ah? Nada, ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- Normalmente me dices que deje de ser tan grosero con el mocoso, ¿Acaso te hizo algo?

Ran lo pensó un segundo. Ciertamente, él no había hecho nada malo. Pero últimamente, parecía demasiado tenso cuando estaba con ella. Creía que él sería un poco más osado luego del suave beso que compartieron, pero después de eso, ni Shinichi ni ella habían hecho ningún movimiento para avanzar en su relación. Y, aunque sabía que él la quería, no podía evitar sentir que quizás, la atracción que tenía para con ella no involucraba el deseo físico.

Claro que no podía decirle a su papa que lo que le preocupaba era que el chico que el detestaba no le pusiera las manos encima sexualmente hablando.

\- No, estamos bien... o eso creo.

\- Quieres hablar de eso?

\- Papá, lo odias, ¿Por qué quieres que hablemos de él?

\- Lo sé, pero si quieres que te escuche, puedo aguantarlo.

Ella suspiró. Supuso que descargar un poco sus inquietudes no haría daño.

\- No peleamos, pero esta algo distante en estos últimos días... parece que todo el tiempo está pensando en otra cosa y me preocupa que le ocurra algo y no quiera decírmelo.

\- ¿Todavía tiene pesadillas con esos sujetos de negro? Quizás no está descansando bien.

No había analizado esa posibilidad. Tal vez Shinichi aún estaba sintiéndose perseguido por los fantasmas de la Organización, como lo estuvo durante su tiempo en el hospital, cuando se despertaba por las noches aterrorizado y gritando su nombre.

\- Dijo que estaba mejor, pero podría haberlo dicho solo para tranquilizarme. Es un poco molesto que siempre este protegiéndome, ya no soy una niña.

\- Lamento decirte que es lo único en lo que concuerdo con él.

\- Pero, ¿Por qué?

\- Porque eres demasiado dulce, Ran. Y el chico ya ha visto cosas demasiado oscuras para tus ojos.

Ella no respondió. Tenía muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas, algunas de las cuales sabía que Shinichi no respondería, o por lo menos, no con la verdad. Conan no había arruinado su situación como pareja y amigos, pero la había hecho mucho más consciente de lo buen mentiroso que era, o lo ingenua que ella podía llegar a ser.

Él jamás le habló realmente de lo que ocurrió el día en el que dieron el golpe decisivo a la Organización, y aunque ella estuvo empecinada durante un largo tiempo en que alguien, ya fuese Shinichi, Heiji, el mismísimo Kaito Kid, algún agente del FBI, la CIA, la policía metropolitana o el Departamento de Seguridad Nacional, absolutamente nadie había abierto la boca respecto a porque Shinichi casi murió esa noche, ni cómo fue que escapó de la explosión que destruyó la base operativa de aquellos criminales. Solo sabía que una noche Heiji la llamó por teléfono desesperado, gritando que Kudo había sido muy mal herido y que se estaba desangrando en el hospital. Luego, cuando estuvo a salvo de las garras de la muerte, él mismo le contó que Haibara había logrado darle el antídoto justo a tiempo, antes de que volviera a ser Conan, porque aquellas heridas hubiesen matado a un niño normal.

Pero, pese a todas las cosas que le ocultaba, a sus heridas y a los fantasmas que llevaba con él, ella lo amaba. Y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo de nuevo.

Después de cenar, y unos minutos antes de acostarse a dormir, decidió escribirle un mensaje.

_"Espero que hayas llegado bien a tu casa y puedas descansar. Quería que hiciéramos algo juntos, pero creo que el inspector Megure me ganó de antemano. Buenas noches, te quiero."_

Unos instantes más tarde, su teléfono vibró, y leyó el texto recién llegado rápidamente.

_"Hace 5 minutos, aunque ya estoy por irme a dormir, estoy muerto de hambre, pero no hay nada en el refrigerador. Me gustaría que estés aquí, extraño tu comida, ¿Sabes? Lamento que no hayamos podido pasar tiempo juntos hoy. Tengo unos asuntos que resolver mañana después de la escuela, pero si todo sale bien debería desocuparme antes de que termines tu práctica de karate, así que si quieres que te acompañe a tu casa y salgamos juntos, soy todo tuyo. También te quiero, buenas noches"_

El sueño encontró a Ran abrazando el móvil contra su pecho, y con una gran sonrisa en los labios.


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenas noches a todos!**

**Tengo que decir que hace un par de días que tenía listo este capítulo, pero por algunas cuestiones no pude publicarlo antes y anoche hice un par de modificaciones de último momento. Es bastante tarde ya, y acabo de terminar de editarlo, así que sepan disculpar si se me paso algún errorcillo por ahí.**

**Espero que lo disfruten y no olviden dejar sus comentarios! **

\- Nee, Shinichi, despierta.

Su suave voz lo sacó lentamente de su ensueño. Sabía que ella estaba sentada a su lado, por el peso extra en el colchón.

\- Mh... Ran... 5 minutos más.

\- Vamos, Shinichi... levántate, ya es tarde.

Ella comenzó a revolver con suavidad su cabello, enredando las hebras oscuras entre sus dedos. El detective gimió de placer y se acurruco en su regazo, abrazándola por la cintura.

\- ¿No podemos quedarnos así todo el día?

\- Bueno, parece tentadora tu idea... aunque tengo una condición.

\- ¿Y sería...?

\- Quiero un beso.

Shinichi abrió los ojos pereza y se sentó, antes de inclinarse y rozar sus labios con los de ella.

\- ¿Eso es suficiente?

Su sonrisa, tan cercana a la de ella, se volvió más amplia cuando escucho el mensaje implícito en la voz de su novia.

\- Averígualo, Tantei-san.

No perdieron ni un segundo antes de fundirse en un beso mucho más profundo. La cabeza de Shinichi daba vueltas, perdida en ella y todas las sensaciones que le provocaba. Pronto se encontró con aquella preciosa mujer bajo su propio cuerpo y no pudo evitar mirarla embelesado.

Su cabello esparcido sobre la almohada, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios hinchados, sus pechos subiendo y bajando con su respiración agitada, apretándose deliciosamente contra su torso. Shinichi no podía creer la suerte que tenía, con aquella joven tan bonita y dulce, encerrada entre sus brazos, solo para él.

\- ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Había estado inmóvil unos momentos, admirándola abiertamente, y no pudo contener las palabras que salieron de su boca.

\- Eres hermosa, Ran... te amo.

La última frase fue apenas un susurro, pero eso fue suficiente como para que ella lo oyera.

\- También te amo, Shinichi.

Debería agradecer que no estaba sufriendo de una hemorragia por el aumento de presión en su sangre. Sobre todo cuando Ran lo besó sugerentemente en la mejilla y habló suavemente a su oído.

\- Ya no lo soporto más, por favor, tócame.

Enfatizó su deseo empujando su cadera contra la del chico, que contuvo un gemido en su garganta.

\- Shinichi...

Suspiró su nombre, mientras él, ya cegado por el deseo en sus venas, comenzaba a colar su mano por debajo de su camiseta.

\- Shinichi, date prisa...

Las puntas de sus dedos estaban acariciando el borde de su sujetador.

\- Ya despierta...

\- ¿…Qué?

\- ¡QUE DESPIERTES DE UNA VEZ, MALDITO FRIKI DE LOS MISTERIOS!

Se sentó de un tirón en la cama cuando sintió las frías gotas de agua atacar su rostro. Lo primero que vio fue la expresión de molestia en la cara de la mujer de sus sueños, pero que ahora en lugar de estar gimiendo de placer, acababa de atacarlo con un rociador.

\- ¿¡Qué mierda estás haciendo!?

\- Llevo 15 minutos como una tonta intentando despertarte mientras todo lo que dices es "Ran, Ran, ...", date prisa o llegaremos tarde a clase.

Ella salió del cuarto con un bufido y él se volteó boca abajo, para que la almohada pudiese ahogar su grito de frustración. Ahora tendría que elegir entre desayunar tranquilo o darse una ducha bien helada para que algunas partes de su cuerpo se calmaran. No era la idea más atrayente ir a zaparse una tostada frente a su novia con un pequeño-no-tan-pequeño problema entre las piernas, y se dirigió al baño que se encontraba al lado de su habitación, con cuidado de no cruzarla en el camino.

Se quitó la ropa rápidamente y se metió de lleno bajo el chorro de la regadera. Se le congelaron los huesos, pero estaba más despierto, y bastante menos "emocionado". Suspiró, apoyando la frente en la pared de la ducha. Si esto seguía así, iba a morirse, o a pasar la peor vergüenza de su vida en un lugar público, muy probablemente. Quería quedarse encerrado en su baño hasta que su cuerpo se calmara y se hiciese inmune a sus deseos pervertidos, pero sabía que eso no era posible.

En 5 minutos, ya estaba vestido y frotando su cabello con una toalla, mientras pensaba en como continuar con su plan. Rememoró los siguientes pasos, escritos en la lista que escondía en la mesa de noche junto a su cama.

_3) Se amable y atento con ella._

_4) Acércate casual y sutilmente, toma su mano, abrázala o cosas así._

Había empezado mal, si consideraba el alboroto que habían armado unos minutos antes. Y aunque su relación era constituida en una buena parte por discusiones tontas como esa, y rara vez conducían a cosas peores que un puchero o un permiso para ignorarse por un par de horas, no perdía nada intentando ser un poco más suave con ella.

Bajo las escaleras aun pensativo. Ran estaba en la cocina, terminando de servir el café. Era una buena oportunidad. Se acercó lentamente y la abrazó por detrás.

Claro que no esperaba que ella se asustara y dejara caer un poco del líquido caliente que, por azares del destino, fue a parar a su mano. Shinichi contuvo el grito de dolor y la soltó al instante. Ran, sin perder tiempo, abrió el grifo y puso la mano de su torpe novio bajo el agua fresca.

\- ¿¡Eres idiota!? ¿¡En qué estabas pensando!?

\- Yo... no sé... lo lamento.

El joven detective no creía que podría haberla cagado tanto en menos de una hora. Primero le había gritado por despertarlo y después le pasaba esto. Y todo porque no podía controlar sus estúpidos impulsos de adolescente.

Mientras Shinichi continuaba enfriando su mano, Ran buscó una crema para quemaduras y una pequeña venda en el botiquín del baño. Volvió a su lado lo más pronto posible. Él ya había cerrado la canilla y se encontraba inspeccionando la zona enrojecida, maldiciendo su mala fortuna.

\- Déjame ayudarte.

Shinichi le permitió observar la piel dañada y ella la examinó con cuidado. Si bien había sido solo un poco, el líquido debía haber estado bastante caliente. Tenía un parche de piel rojiza en el dorso, que probablemente le molestaría por un par de días. Ran se sintió culpable, después de todo, ella fue quien le tiró el café encima, y para colmo, le había gritado por ello.

\- ¿Te duele mucho?

\- No, fue solo un momento, no te preocupes.

\- Lo siento.

Shinichi la miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Por qué? Fui yo el tonto que te asustó, fue mi culpa.

\- No, fui yo la que te lastimó y aun así te grite injustamente... lo siento mucho.

Definitivamente, y aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, Vermouth tenía razón. Ran era un ángel. Y tal como Kogoro le dijo el día que formalizó su relacion con su mejor amiga, no la merecía.

Con mucho cuidado, ella comenzó a esparcir la medicina sobre la herida, mientras notaba los pequeños espasmos que él trataba inútilmente de ocultar.

\- Te está doliendo.

\- Solo un poco, yo...

Levantó la vista y notó las lágrimas que se estaban formando en las esquinas de sus ojos violáceos.

Cuando ella termino de vendarlo, las pequeñas gotas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Ran las secó torpemente con sus manos, mientras seguía pidiéndole disculpas. Pero continuaba llorando y Shinichi no pudo soportarlo más.

Suavemente la empujó hacia él, tomándola por la cintura, y la abrazó. Dejo que ella hundiera su nariz en el hueco de su cuello, algo que siempre hacia cuando estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, y apretó su mejilla contra la coronilla de su cabeza, suspirando.

\- Escucha, no tienes la culpa de nada, ya pasó... si alguien tiene que disculparse, soy yo por hacerte sentir mal.

\- Pero tú...

\- ¿Me perdonas? No solo por esto... sé que soy un tonto fanático de los casos y todo lo que dices siempre, pero prometo intentar hacerlo mejor.

Shinichi, antes de ser Conan, jamás se había planteado que quizás no era tan buen tipo como pensaba. Después de regresar a su cuerpo, intentó corregirse. Trató de ser más humilde y, sobre todo, pensar en los sentimientos de los demás. Pero por alguna causa, sentía que con Ran seguía siendo el mismo cretino de siempre, por mucho que intentara demostrar que había crecido.

Ella sentía la inseguridad en sus palabras, y supo que ya no estaban hablando del accidente, sino de algo más importante para él. Sabía de sobra que él era un poco torpe para demostrar sus sentimientos, y, aunque Ran jamás se mostró molesta por eso, parecía ser que él lo veía como un problema para ella.

\- Jamás te dejaría cambiar lo que eres solo porque crees que me haría feliz, me gustas tal y como estás, tonto friki de las deducciones.

Ella siempre estaría allí. Sin reclamar nada, sin pedir nada a cambio. Lo esperó fielmente durante un largo tiempo, lloró por él, perdonó sus mentiras. Estaba molesto consigo mismo, por no poder demostrar correctamente todo lo que ella provocaba en él, mientras Ran disipaba a cada segundo, por cada poro de su cuerpo, el amor que sentía.

La apretó más contra su cuerpo, y decidió que mientras ella lo quisiese a su lado, seguiría intentando transmitir sus sentimientos, incluso si podía no salirle del todo bien. Porque ella valía la pena todo el esfuerzo. Porque siempre se había tratado de hacerla sonreir.

Abrumado por sus propios pensamientos, se inclinó y encontró sus labios a mitad de camino. Fue una sensación parecida y a la vez, totalmente diferente a la que había experimentado en su sueño. Quizás porque si se trataba de ella, no importaba la ocasión, siempre era maravilloso.

Llegaron a clase justo a tiempo. Corrieron todo el camino, tomados de las manos y riendo como niños. Si no fuese porque tenían que ubicarse en sus asientos, no la hubiese soltado nunca.


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenas noches a todos y felices fiestas!**

**Les pido disculpas por el retraso en la actualización, todo este tema de las fiestas me tiene un poco ocupada, además, estoy preparando un fic con temática navideña que espero poder publicar antes del lunes. **

**Espero que disfruten el capítulo y no olviden dejar sus comentarios! **

La última clase acababa de terminar.

Shinichi levantó los brazos y se estiró en su asiento, antes de comenzar a recoger sus cosas. Su mente había estado vagando todo el tiempo, principalmente, recordando el beso de esa mañana. Había sido tan natural en ese momento, que pensó que quizás no debería intentar acelerar las cosas con Ran, sino dejar a que surgieran en el momento adecuado. Pero su cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo, y no podía deshacerse del anhelo de tocarla no muy inocentemente en el corto plazo.

\- Nee, Shinichi, ya tengo que irme ¿Estás seguro que quieres venir de nuevo a buscarme cuando termines?

Levantó la vista para ver a Ran a su lado, lista para ir a su clase de karate.

\- Tengo que ir a casa del profesor a buscar unas cosas, no debería llevarme demasiado tiempo.

\- ¿No prefieres que vaya a tu casa entonces?

\- Esa cafetería a la que querías ir está cerca de aquí, ¿No?

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

\- Soy detective, Ran, no se me escapa nada.

\- Perdóname por ser tan obvia entonces, Tantei-san ... te envío un mensaje cuando termine, nos vemos más tarde.

Shinichi sonrió cuando ella le besó la mejilla rápidamente y se fue.

Hasta que escuchó la voz de aquella chica insoportable burlándose de él.

\- ¿Soy yo o tus ojos estaban en el lugar incorrecto, Shinichi-kun?

Se sonrojó hasta las puntas del cabello, mirándola como si quisiese enterrarla viva por su comentario. Pensó que nadie lo había notado, pero, mientras hablaba con Ran, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se desviaran hacia aquella parte de su anatomía que lo traía loco.

\- No sé de qué estás hablando, Suzuki.

\- Podría preguntarle a Ran, quizás ella sepa algo sobre cierto detective pervertido bastante preocupado por sus... encantos femeninos.

\- No te atreverías...

\- ¿Quieres apostar?

\- ... ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- ¿De ti? Nada... Solo me sentaré a divertirme mientras veo como babeas e intentas avanzar con Ran siendo tan soso.

\- No imaginas como disfruto de entretener a la gran Reina de la Deducción.

\- Al menos yo si la he visto sin camisa.

\- ...Piérdete, Sonoko.

La joven heredera se rio con fuerza, palmeó la espalda del chico y se fue, aun riendo. Shinichi agradeció que al menos hubiese tenido la decencia de hacer sus comentarios venenosos cuando todos ya se habían ido del salón.

Rápidamente terminó de recoger sus pertenencias y se fue rumbo a la casa de Agasa. Si bien era cierto que el anciano le había enviado un mensaje advirtiendo que tenía algo que probablemente podría interesarle, lo cierto es que debía ir por su control semanal con Ai. No iba decírselo a Ran, pero al parecer, su sistema inmunológico estaba algo jodido después de volver a su cuerpo, además de que no sabían si el antídoto tenía algún efecto secundario. Por ello, Haibara le había exigido un análisis semanal, además de ordenarle que mantuviese una dieta relativamente equilibrada, una rutina de sueño regular y un programa de ejercicio que ayudara a fortalecer sus músculos y su corazón. Claro que él no iba a admitir que solo estaba pudiendo cumplir con el último punto. No era malo con la cocina, pero vivir tanto tiempo alimentado por la chica Mouri había refinado su paladar, y los sueños que tenía no lo dejaban descansar bien. Si no era Ran retorciéndose sobre el con poca ropa y exigiendo su atención, era Gin con su risa demencial, los disparos y gritos, mientras todo a su alrededor se volvía cenizas.

Tenía unas dos horas aproximadamente hasta que su novia se desocupara, por lo que el tiempo debería alcanzarle bien. Llegó a su destino en unos veinte minutos y tocó la puerta. Agasa lo recibió y lo hizo entrar, advirtiendo que Haibara estaba en su laboratorio. Le sugirió que fuese primero a verla, mientras preparaba los dispositivos que tenía para él, aunque antes le pidió prestado su teléfono móvil. Shinichi se lo dejó y se dirigió directo a ver a la niña.

\- Siéntate ahí y quítate la chaqueta. ¿Cómo has estado estos últimos días? ¿No has sentido nada inusual?

Como de costumbre, la encontró trabajando muy concentrada en alguna cosa que realmente desconocía. Aun si ella había insistido en tener una vida normal, no pudo dejar atrás su vocación como científica.

\- No me he pegado ningún resfriado ni tuve arritmias ni palpitaciones extrañas, si es lo que quieres saber.

Pero si tenía problemas controlando sus necesidades físicas. Solo que no sabía cómo decirle a una niña de 7 años que se estaba muriendo por meter mano a su novia y no tenía idea de que hacer para evitarlo. Mucho menos si la susodicha tenía la mente de una mujer adulta con una capacidad impresionante para burlarse de él.

\- ...Hay algo que no me estás diciendo.

Mierda. La mentira le había durado poco.

\- ...Es vergonzoso...

\- A menos que te haya salido un tentáculo en algún lugar extraño, prometo no reírme.

La cara de poker con la que Haibara bromeaba lo hacía dudar si realmente era un chiste lo que decía. Pero no iba a solucionar nada si no hablaba... después de todo, ella acababa de prometer que no se burlaría.

\- Hace unos días que yo... creo que... la cosa es que Ran...

\- Déjame adivinar, ¿Te estás mordiendo las manos para no ponérselas encima porque tus hormonas están haciendo una fiesta y tienes miedo de asustarla con tu repentina intensidad?

\- Pues... sí, es un buen resumen.

La cara de la niña permaneció estoica unos segundos.

\- Pfff...-la sonrisa burlona que se dibujó en sus labios y la notoria manera en la que contenía su risa hicieron que Shinichi se arrepintiese de haber abierto la boca.

\- Dijiste que no te reirías.

\- Lo siento, no pude evitarlo... en otras noticias, los últimos estudios parecen bastante normales, así que, si ese es tu único problema, con una muestra de sangre es suficiente.

Ai tomó una jeringa pequeña y extrajo unos pocos mililitros del brazo del adolescente.

\- Como sea, ¿No puedes hacer alguna medicina o algo para... calmarme?

\- Lamento decirte que lo que te ocurre es algo totalmente natural, que quizás solo se ha magnificado un poco por el tiempo que tu cuerpo estuvo funcionando como el de un niño, pero la única forma de combatir tu frustración sexual es con sexo, ya deberías saberlo... ¿O quieres que te explique la historia de las flores y las abejas?

\- Me niego absolutamente a tener esta conversación - Shinichi se levantó de la silla, claramente avergonzado y molesto - el profesor debe estar esperándome arriba ¿Tengo que volver la próxima semana de nuevo?

\- Si, suerte con tu problema, Romeo.

Al salir, cerró la puerta un poco más fuerte de lo normal. Esa pequeña bruja sí que lograba cabrearlo.

Agasa lo recibió en la sala con una taza de té y algunas galletas de animalitos.

\- ¿Los niños estuvieron aquí?

\- No, pero Ai-chan dijo que vendrían más tarde a jugar, y últimamente han estado obsesionados con esas galletas, sobre todo Genta-kun.

\- ¿En serio? También son las favoritas de Ran.

\- Hace varios días que no viene por aquí, ¿Ha estado bien?

\- Sí, está en su práctica de karate ahora... por cierto, ¿Cómo esta su espalda? Está caminando más encorvado de lo normal.

\- Me imaginé que lo notarías, estuve probando un nuevo experimento y tuve un pequeño... accidente... pero, mira, esto es lo que te quería mostrar.

El anciano sonrió y le extendió un estuche negro. Shinichi decidió que indagaría sobre el asunto del "accidente" más tarde, y abrió el objeto con curiosidad.

\- ¿Mis viejas gafas?

\- Tus nuevas gafas - corrigió con orgullo- Tienen una mejor cobertura que las anteriores, la batería dura más, tiene una cámara integrada, y tienen conexión con tu teléfono... además de que son más grandes, por supuesto.

Shinichi las examinó con interés.

\- Estoy realmente impresionado, son geniales, profesor.

\- Claro que lo son, estás hablando con el mejor inventor del mundo.

Ambos rieron. Hablaron de tonterías y cosas poco importantes por un rato, hasta que el detective vio que ya era hora de irse.

Pero en el mismo instante en el que se levantó del sillón, el timbre de la casa sonó.

Agasa fue a la entrada y regresó con un grupo de bulliciosos niños que Shinichi conocía más que bien.

\- Shinichi-niisan! - exclamó Mitsuhiko, mientras los tres corrían a saludarlo.

Afortunadamente, la "Liga Juvenil de Detectives" se había tomado bien el hecho de que su miembro más destacable era en realidad un afamado detective adolescente. De hecho, estaban más que emocionados por haber trabajado con él durante tanto tiempo. Solo Ayumi no había podido ocultar su decepción, al saber que su amor por Conan jamás seria correspondido.

\- ¡Agasa-hakase, queremos ir a la feria del parque!-Genta exclamo contento.

El pobre anciano tuvo que negarse, explicando el dolor que sentía, y el ánimo de los pequeños se diluyó al instante.

\- Eh, fue un placer verlos, chicos, pero ya tengo que irme.

Kudo intentó escabullirse antes de que alguno de los niños lo incluyera en sus planes, pero claramente su plan no iba a funcionar.

\- ¿No podemos ir a la feria con Shinichi-niisan?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Si, por favor, acompáñanos! Prometemos portarnos bien.

\- Pero yo... Ran...

\- ¿Ran-neesan también viene? ¡La extraño mucho!

En un segundo se vio rodeado por vocecitas que imploraban su ayuda, y no supo cómo negarse.

\- ... Ella va a matarme...- suspiró, abrumado por la situación - ¿Haibara no viene?

\- No lo creo, me envió un mensaje diciendo que estaba descansando porque tenía mucho dolor de estómago - respondió Ayumi.

Shinichi pensó que era mejor así, para tenerla lejos de Ran, dado que ahora sabia su oscuro secreto.

Se despidió del inventor, prometiendo devolver a los niños en un par de horas. El camino se le hizo eterno, escuchando a medias las anécdotas y desvaríos de los niños, mientras pensaba como explicarle a Ran que su cita romántica se había convertido en una sesión de guardería infantil.

Ella apareció en la puerta del instituto unos 5 minutos después de que llegaran, y los tres menores se arrojaron hacia ella para recibirla.

\- Te fue bien con el profesor, veo.

\- Lo siento, querían ir a la feria del parque y el profesor está mal de la cadera de nuevo... no era lo que esperabas, lo lamento.

\- ¿Tenían una cita?

\- ¿Los estamos interrumpiendo?

Se mostraron preocupados. Shinichi quería ser egoísta y responderles que sí, que efectivamente, estaban arruinando su salida de pareja, pero Ran rápidamente respondió por él.

\- No, no se preocupen, no teníamos nada planeado en especial, además, me alegro mucho de verlos... vamos, antes de que anochezca, quizás tengamos suerte y encontremos un buen lugar para ver los fuegos artificiales.

Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko asintieron entusiasmados y comenzaron a caminar por delante de ellos. Ran se acercó a su novio e intento cogerle el brazo como siempre lo hacía. Shinichi no quería embarrar aún más su salida con pensamientos impuros, mucho menos con aquellos tres cerca, así que evitó su agarre sutilmente para rodear sus hombros. Si a ella le había llamado la atención su movimiento, no podría decirlo, solo comenzó a caminar a su lado como si nada hubiese ocurrido.


	5. Chapter 5

Tres horas.

Tres malditas horas fue lo que tardo en librarse de la "Liga Juvenil de Detectives".

Los niños habían corrido de un lado a otro arrastrando a Ran y Shinichi, quienes tuvieron que intentar ganar un oso para Ayumi, compraron helados para los tres, un par de bocadillos más para Genta y Mitsuhiko se encaprichó con un lapicero con tinta invisible, lo que les llevo unos cuantos intentos más en dos o tres juegos tontos. Aun así, todos parecían haberse divertido mucho, excepto el joven detective.

Shinichi dejó al grupo infantil en casa de su vecino y lo único que quería era acostarse en su cama con su novia, abrazarla y echarse una siesta. Quizás si tenía suerte, podría besarla un poco y recostar su cabeza en aquellos pechos que parecían tan suaves y cómodos.

\- ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

Tuvo un escalofrío. Ella sonaba terriblemente molesta. Se volteó para verla todavía parada en el recibidor y con una expresión que podría aterrar a cualquiera.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- ¡Te has comportado como un cretino toda la tarde!

\- ¿Qué? Yo no he hecho nada.

\- Has tenido esa cara de niño con berrinche desde hace horas, no sé cómo ellos no lo notaron.

Shinichi había soportado todo el paseo porque pensaba que Ran no era consciente su molestia y la estaba pasando bien con los pequeños. Pero si realmente estaba al tanto de su estado de ánimo, y aun así no lograba entenderlo, las cosas cambiaban un poco.

\- Quizás si lo hubiesen notado no habrían interrumpido nuestra cita.

Hizo aquel comentario en voz baja, más para sí mismo que para ella, pero claramente lo había escuchado.

\- ¿Que? ¿En serio fue eso lo que te molesto? Tú los trajiste, te recuerdo.

Shinichi se desesperó, estaban peleando de nuevo y todo había salido mal.

\- Yo no quería, lo único que pretendía era pasar la tarde contigo tomando una maldita taza de café y terminé golpeando cocodrilos con un martillo de goma por veinte minutos, tirando 23 balones de basketball a un jodido aro a veinte metros, caminando en círculos para conseguir una anguila asada con salsa de no sé qué y más cosas que ciertamente no tenía las más mínimas ganas de hacer.

\- Si tanto te jodía podías haberlos dejado conmigo y te ibas a tu casa.

\- ¡No quería irme, quería estar a solas como una pareja normal! No puedo ni pensar en acercarme a ti que ya todo el mundo está mirándonos para ver qué hacemos ¿No ves que siempre hay alguien en medio? ¡Si no son los niños, es tu padre, o los míos, o la policía, o algún idiota que cree que es un buen día para matar a alguien con un truco ridículamente elaborado!

\- ¿Cuál es tu problema entonces? ¿Que no hayamos estado solos? ¿Que la gente te vea conmigo y sepa que estamos saliendo?

\- ¿De donde sacaste eso? ¡Ran, por favor, piensa un minuto lo que estás diciendo, menudas tonterías que tienes en la cabeza!

La última sílaba resbaló de sus labios justo antes de que entendiera que se había pasado de la raya.

\- Creo que será mejor que me vaya casa.

\- Ran, por favor...Sabes que no quise decir eso, yo ...

\- No importa, Shinichi... mañana no me esperes, me iré a dormir a casa de Sonoko.

Ella se fue golpeando la puerta y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No podía entender la razón por la que Shinichi estaba actuando tan extraño a su alrededor. Rápidamente regresó a su casa, recogió sus cosas y volvió a salir, esta vez rumbo al hogar de su amiga. Agradeció que su padre no estuviese en casa, puesto que no tenía el humor suficiente para lidiar con él.

Sonoko la recibió y al instante supo que algo andaba mal. Ambas se sentaron en su habitación y Ran comenzó a contarle lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días, desde el asunto del perfume hasta lo de la feria. Sonoko la escuchaba atentamente, intentando conectar todos los hechos con lo que había notado ella misma aquella mañana.

\- Entonces, en resumen... ¿Shinichi-kun repentinamente se ha estado tomando el trabajo de preocuparse por su apariencia, está actuando de forma extraña y ahora crees que él no quiere que los vean juntos actuando como pareja?

Ran asintió en silencio.

Sonoko intentó asumir su papel como "Reina de la Deducción". Y como podía esperarse, llego a la conclusión equivocada.

\- Ran ... odio ser quien te diga esto, pero... ¿Estás segura de que no hay nadie más?

La chica Mouri perdió todo el color en su rostro al escucharla.

\- ¿Qué?

Para Sonoko tenía sentido. Shinichi había intentado avanzar con Ran pero como no tuvo buenos resultados, optó por buscar a alguien más que pudiese con sus necesidades físicas. Por eso el cambio de ropa, la actitud anormal, la negación a que los vieran en público, incluso quizás había estado mirando los pechos de Ran para compararlos con los de la tercera en cuestión. Claro que, en su exposición de su deducción, Sonoko omitió la última parte, pues no era para nada agradable tener a tu novio engañándote con otra y comparando sus físicos.

Ran no podía creerlo. Habían luchado tanto para estar juntos que se negaba a pensar que él sería capaz de algo así. Pero últimamente peleaban todo el tiempo, y quizás era él intentando sacarla de quicio para no terminar la relación por sí mismo y no lastimarla más. Quizás estaba cansado de ella, pero no sabía como decirlo. Eso sonaba como algo que Shinichi podría hacer.

\- ¿Qué hago, Sonoko? No quiero perderlo...no de nuevo.

La pobre castaña comenzó a llorar amargamente. Sonoko se prometió a sí misma castrar con una pinza al maldito Kudo por el dolor que le estaba provocando a su mejor amiga. Pero primero, si Ran lo quería, haría lo posible para mantenerlo con ella, podía dejarlo eunuco después, cuando ella se diese cuenta de que había mejores peces en el mar que aquel friki imán de muertos.

\- ¿Dijo algo sobre la fiesta?

\- Quedamos en que me acompañaría, pero ahora...

\- No, van a ir juntos y vas a verte tan malditamente bien que no va a volver a siquiera pensar en mirar a alguien más.

\- Pero...

\- Pero nada, mañana iremos de compras después de clases. Te prometo que Shinichi-kun no podrá sacarte las manos de encima, y si no funciona, seguro que encontramos a alguien que realmente te merezca.

Ran insistió. Sonoko también. La chica Mouri terminó por rendirse, y le siguió la corriente. Había pocas posibilidades de que las cosas pudiesen empeorar aún más.

Al día siguiente, ambas se despertaron con el sonido de la alarma del móvil de Ran. Ella lo miró, esperando ver algún mensaje de Shinichi, pero se sintió decepcionada cuando encontró su buzón tal y como estaba el día anterior. Aunque no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello demasiado. Era el día especial de Sonoko y por ello, cuando ambas bajaron a desayunar, las llenaron de dulces y pasteles, además de los buenos deseos para la agasajada.

En el camino al instituto, Ran no podía parar de morderse los labios, porque estaba extremadamente nerviosa de encontrarse con Shinichi después de su desastrosa cita y de descubrir que muy probablemente alguien más era objeto de su atención, o eso creía. Sonoko le dio un discurso de lo que debería hacer cuando lo viese, asegurando que él intentaría hablar y remediar las cosas, esperando que ella misma terminara su relación.

Shinichi, por su parte, llegó tarde a clase, con claras señales de que su noche había sido una completa mierda. Durante toda la mañana, Ran sintió sus ojos clavados en su nuca, inquietándola todavía más.

Al comenzar el periodo para el almuerzo, él se acercó a ella de inmediato. Ran pudo ver con más claridad las manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos y su clara expresión de agotamiento. Realmente dudaba que hubiese dormido más de media hora por la noche.

\- ¿Podemos hablar un minuto?

\- Si, claro...

Ambos caminaron hacia la azotea. Sabían que ese lugar no era frecuentado a esas horas. Era su lugar preferido cuando decidían pasar tiempo a solas, pero, en donde solía estar la calidez y comodidad de estar con la persona que amaban, ahora había un claro silencio que les revolvía el estómago.

El chico apoyó los codos en el barandal, mirando hacia el horizonte y suspirando. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se veía tan perseguido y agotado.

\- ¿Tienes pesadillas de nuevo?

\- No quiero hablar de eso...

Él no tenía el valor para decirle que en su sueño, luego de su discusión, ella era secuestrada por los restos de la Organización Negra y ultrajada de las formas más horribles y escalofriantes delante de sus propios ojos. Pero Ran creyó que quizás él estaba ocultando algo.

\- ¿De qué querías hablar entonces?

\- Lo siento... no sé qué me está pasando, pero no puedo parar de arruinar todo una y otra vez, no mereces que te trate como lo hago.

Ella quería llorar. Aun si él en realidad pedía disculpas por su comportamiento extraño, ella lo tomó como una confesión implícita de su supuesto engaño. Después de unos segundos de silencio, él iba a seguir hablando, pero Ran no pudo contenerse y lo interrumpió.

\- No quiero perderte, Shinichi... te quiero tanto que yo...

Se cubrió la boca y cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras intentaba contener el llanto. No era la respuesta que él esperaba. Ran era ciertamente, una persona sumamente sensible, que lloraba fácilmente, pero en los últimos días, la mayor causa de sus lágrimas había sido el mismo y sus estúpidas ideas. Suavemente se giró hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

\- También te quiero, Ran...

Permanecieron así hasta que ella se recompuso. Él seco sus lágrimas y besó su frente cuando ella se separó lo suficiente.

\- ¿Estamos bien ahora?

Él rio ligeramente.

\- Claro que sí, tonta... además, te prometí que iría a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sonoko mañana contigo, ¿No?

El timbre que marcaba el final del almuerzo sonó. Volvieron a clase y, cuando Suzuki vio el brazo de Shinichi firmemente envuelto en la cintura de su amiga, supo que la primera parte de su plan había salido bien.

La segunda fase fue un poco más complicada. Después de clase, ambas adolescentes pasaron horas en el centro comercial mirando vestidos. Ninguno las convencía, y Ran sugirió unas mil veces rendirse y usar alguna de las prendas de su armario. Sonoko la ignoró abiertamente hasta que, en una pequeña tienda, encontró lo que buscaba. Ran se negó con vehemencia al verlo. Era demasiado sugerente para ella. Pero su compañera no paro de acosarla hasta que entró al probador con la pieza de tela roja en sus manos.

La morena se miró al espejo y se sonrojó. El traje tenía un escote muy marcado, que resaltaba su busto, aun sin mostrar demasiado. Abrazaba elegantemente su figura y la falda asimétrica caía un poco más suelta, de forma que de un lado rozaba su rodilla y del otro, se ajustaba a la mitad de su muslo. Le encantaba como se veía, pero el pensar llevar algo tan provocador delante de otras personas la cohibía un poco. No quería ni imaginar lo que podría pensar su novio.

Sonoko la animó a mostrarle como le quedaba y se rehusó a salir del local hasta que Ran lo compró.

\- No puedo ponerme esto, ¿Qué va a decir mi padre si me ve?

\- Tu padre no va a ver nada porque estará muy ocupado disfrutando la cena que se ganó por teléfono esta mañana.

\- ...No lo hiciste ...

\- Claro que sí... no voy a permitir que ese bastardo de Kudo te ponga las manos encima a menos de que esté segura de que se arrepiente de lo que hizo.

\- Pero, ¿Y si no hizo nada malo y le ocurre algo pero no quiere o no puede decirlo?

\- Confía en mí, Ran, sea lo que sea, mañana lo tendrás pidiendo perdón de rodillas.

Sin importar lo que dijera, no podía dejar de pensar que algo no iba a salirles del todo bien. Intentó ignorar el sentimiento, que quedó oculto tras la voz de Shinichi cuando la llamó después de la cena para saber cómo había ido su tarde y desearle las buenas noches. 

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, muchas gracias por leer y no olviden dejar sus comentarios! (^-^)/**


	6. Chapter 6

Ran se levantó temprano. Aprovechó para limpiar el departamento y la oficina mientras Kogoro todavía dormía. Quería terminar con sus tareas temprano para tener tiempo de prepararse con tranquilidad. Para el mediodía ya había dejado los pisos brillantes, las ventanas relucientes, había quitado el polvo de los muebles y estaba comenzando con el almuerzo, mientras escuchaba a su padre gritando a los caballos en el televisor.

Durante el almuerzo, Kogoro le comentó emocionado sobre la nueva empleada bonita del bar al que solía ir, el nuevo caso que trataría el lunes y la cena que había ganado en su restaurant favorito. Ran simplemente sonrió, pensando en que tan loca tenía que estar su mejor amiga para darle a aquel hombre una comida libre con todo pago, incluyendo el taxi de regreso, siempre y cuando fuese a reclamarlo antes de las 6:30 pm.

Después de comer, Ran se dedicó a hacer sus tareas. Tardó un buen rato en completar los ejercicios de matemáticas, y marcó algunos sobre los cuales pediría ayuda a Shinichi. Continuó con sus deberes de ciencia e historia, casi sin tener ningún inconveniente. Se entretuvo tanto que, para cuando se le ocurrió levantar la vista hacia el reloj, ya eran las 5 pm, y tenía apenas dos horas hasta que su novio pasase a recogerla.

Se dio un baño rápido, casi sin disfrutar del agua caliente resbalando por su piel. Salió de la ducha envuelta en una bata y secando su cabello con una toalla. Terminó el trabajo con el secador y, sin tener una idea de cómo peinarse, decidió dejárselo suelto y modelar unas ligeras ondas en las puntas con el rizador. Apenas estaba guardando el aparato, pero supo que aún tenía una hora, cuando el viejo Mouri se despidió de ella, corriendo a disfrutar de su premio de dudosa procedencia.

Lo próximo fue el maquillaje. Comenzó con una ligera sombra en sus párpados, en tonos terrosos. Un delineado simple pero elegante y algo de rímel en sus pestañas. Siguió con su rostro, intentando mantener sus colores naturales y sencillos, y en sus labios, colocó un labial del mismo color que su vestido.

El resultado le gustó. No parecía descuidado, pero tampoco muy artificial ni exagerado. Aun así, le envió una foto a Sonoko preguntando qué opinaba, recibiendo una decena de elogios en respuesta.

Con el asunto del maquillaje resuelto, se acercó al cajón donde guardaba su ropa interior. Con algo de vergüenza, revolvió en el hasta que encontró aquellas bragas que, en otro momento de su vida, jamás hubiese pensado usar. Se puso la dichosa pieza de encaje rosado y el vestido. Eligio unas sandalias altas color plata, que combinaban con el collar que Shinichi le había regalado en su último cumpleaños y un par de aretes sencillos. Por último, esparció un poco de su perfume favorito en sus muñecas y cuello.

Se miró al espejo de su cuarto y no se reconoció a sí misma. Del otro lado del cristal había una mujer hermosa, que se mostraba sensual sin ser vulgar ni perder elegancia. Tenía muchas ganas de ver la reacción de su novio cuando llegara.

No tuvo que esperar más de 10 minutos.

Shinichi estacionó el auto de su madre en la puerta del edificio de la agencia. Al salir del coche, se acomodó el saco y peinó su cabello con los dedos. Llevaba un traje azul marino con una corbata a juego y una camisa blanca. Creía que se veía lo suficientemente bien, pero se sintió como un niño con un disfrazado de hombre de negocios cuando la vio.

Naturalmente, lo primero que observo fue su rostro. Siempre pensó que ella tenía una cara bonita, aunque no tenía palabras para describir lo hermosa que lucía en ese momento. Lo siguiente que llamó su atención fue el interesante escote que tenía delante de sus ojos. Hundió más las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón para evitar la tentación de atraerla hacia él y trazar el contorno inferior de sus senos con sus pulgares.

Su mirada siguió bajando, deleitándose con la vista del dije de plata que descansaba entre sus pechos, sus caderas, el muslo que asomaba por el corte de la falda y las piernas que se moría por tener en su regazo en ese momento.

\- ¿Shinichi? ¿Estás bien? Estás muy rojo... ¿Acaso estas enfermo?

Ella se acercó, tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos e inclinó su cabeza para poder tocar su frente con la propia. Con ello, lo único que logró, además de confirmar que no tenía una temperatura anormal, fue dirigir sus ojos directo hacia el valle entre sus senos. Tuvo que alejarse un poco antes de que su nariz comenzara a sangrar.

\- Estoy bien, no te preocupes... te ves... bien...

Ran se decepcionó al escucharlo. Claramente esperaba algo diferente, y sus inseguridades surgieron al instante.

\- G-Gracias... Eh… ¿Tu mano cómo está?

Shinichi miró el pequeño vendaje en su mano. Notó el repentino cambio de tema, pero no quería seguir empeorando el ambiente.

\- Mejor de lo que esperaba, en un par de días se pasará... deberíamos irnos... creo...

Ran asintió y lo siguió hasta el auto. Durante el viaje, no se dirigieron la palabra. Él tenía los ojos fijos en el tráfico y ella, en la ventanilla. La karateka pensaba en cuan tranquila había sido su vida antes de su visita a Tropical Land. Quizás hubiese sido más fácil guardar sus sentimientos y permanecer como mejores amigos que tener que soportar la sensación de opresión en su pecho y la clara incomodidad entre ellos. Después de todo, si las sospechas de Sonoko eran ciertas, ella no era suficiente para él. Incluso ahora debía verse como una mujer fácil y promiscua colgada del brazo de un hombre elegante y respetable.

Pero, ¿Cuánto hubiese soportado que Shinichi estuviese enamorado de otra persona siendo ella testigo de ello?

Abandonó sus pensamientos cuando su acompañante detuvo el auto y la ayudó a bajar. Fueron recibidos en el salón y al instante, se vieron rodeados de personas interesadas en saludar a Shinichi. Después de todo, el incidente de la Organización todavía estaba fresco en los medios y la información disponible para la prensa era muy poca. Era lógico que las personas atosigaran al chico con preguntas al respecto, aun contra la voluntad del joven detective.

Ran se vio alejada de su novio por los empujones de la gente que quería acercase a él, hasta que lo perdió de vista. No era la primera vez que pasaba, por lo que intentó quitarle importancia y optó por buscar a su amiga.

Mientras recorría el lugar, se impresionó por la cantidad de jóvenes hermosas que había allí. Se sentía una niña disfrazada con la ropa de su madre, y se preguntó si la amante de su novio sería tan bonita como para ser modelo, o si era una talentosa cantante o actriz.

Por suerte, antes de que su confianza decayese lo suficiente como para darse media vuelta y pedir un taxi para volver a casa, encontró a la protagonista del evento.

\- ¿Ran? ¡Por Dios, dime que aquel imbécil ya intento arrastrarte a un hotel, estas de infarto!

\- Sonoko, no grites... Shinichi está en la entrada todavía... hay muchas personas intentando hablar con él.

\- ¿Y te ha dejado sola?

\- No fue su culpa, Sonoko, no podemos estar pegados todo el tiempo.

\- Pero se supone que iba a acompañarte, y no veo que lo esté haciendo muy bien... ¿Qué fue lo que dijo cuando te vio?

\- No quiero hablar de eso.

Sonoko iba a comenzar a despotricar contra él, pero un hombre de traje se acercó a ella y le pidió que lo acompañara. Lo reconoció como uno de los asistentes de su padre y lo siguió, después de disculparse con su amiga.

Ran volvió su mirada hacia donde un rato atrás estaba Shinichi, pero no lo encontró allí. Recorrió el salón buscándolo con la mirada. Lo diviso apoyado contra una columna y rodeado de algunas personas de más o menos su edad, algunos de los cuales recordaba haber visto en la televisión, charlando y riendo.

El corazón de Ran se hundió. Shinichi encajaba perfectamente en el grupo de aquellos adolescentes exitosos y de familias adineradas. Era normal para ella olvidar que, en realidad, su amigo de la infancia era un chico rico al igual que ellos.

Y no solo eso. Shinichi era guapo, inteligente, carismático, sus padres eran famosos, incluso el mismo era casi un héroe nacional.

Ella era solo una chica que practicaba karate y llevaba un vestido lindo.

Aun así, lo amaba. Y se preguntó si eran reales el amor y el calor que había visto en sus ojos cada vez que la miraba, sobre todo cuando una mujer sumamente bonita se aferró a su brazo y él no pareció quejarse.

No quería llorar. Huyó hacia el jardín, donde pensó que nadie podría verla. Observó la luna e intento concentrarse en la belleza de las flores bañadas por su luz plateada, solo para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran.

Su teléfono vibró unos minutos después. Era un mensaje de su compañero, preguntando dónde estaba.

No sabía qué hacer. Su orgullo le gritaba que lo mandara al infierno y lo dejara. Pero el solo pensar que iría corriendo hacia los brazos de otra le daba náuseas. Pero tampoco quería atarlo a ella si no sentían lo mismo.

Dejó el móvil a un lado y suspiró. Lo único que deseaba hacer en ese momento era volver a su casa, quitarse el maquillaje, ponerse su pijama y mirar pelicular románticas y deprimentes hasta dormirse.

Por su parte, Shinichi tampoco la estaba pasando bien. Un montón de gente con preguntas sobre la Organización lo había separado de su cita, y le costó horrores hacerles entender que era información confidencial del FBI y no podía hablar. Luego, no podía dar con Ran. Quería patearse a sí mismo por su pésimo papel esa noche. Primero, no había tenido palabras para alagarla, optando por tartamudear como tonto y comérsela con la mirada. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo monumental para ocultar la emoción en sus pantalones mientras conducía, pero creía que ella estaba lo suficientemente distraída como para que pasara desapercibido. Y tuvo que volver a cagarla y perderla en aquel estúpido lugar lleno de gente que se le acercaba a hablarle y observarlo como si fuese el fenómeno del circo.

Escucho una voz que lo llamaba y se volvió. Era uno de los jugadores de su equipo favorito, que estaba acompañado por otras personas con caras que le sonaban de algunos programas de televisión o revistas. No quería acercarse porque sabía que seguirían armándole charla sobre temas que no le interesaban, pero no podía fingir que no lo había oído.

Su sexto sentido no le había fallado. En menos de 30 segundos se encontró enfrascado en una conversación totalmente aburrida sobre lo divertido que era ser una celebridad. Él se consideraba a sí mismo como una persona común y corriente en ese aspecto, pero al parecer, salir un puñado de veces en las noticias lo hacía especial de alguna manera extraña y retorcida.

No le prestó mucha atención a lo que decían, se limitaba a sonreír y responder vagamente cuando la conversación se dirigía hacia él. Hasta que, en un momento, una mujer extravagante y atrevida se colgó de su brazo.

\- Shinichi-kun, es una lástima que no tengas compañía esta noche, ¿No quieres invitarme un trago?

El joven detective no podía estar más nervioso. La única persona que podía tocarlo sin ponerle los pelos de punta era Ran. Aun si habían pasado más de 10 años, en el fondo seguía siendo ese chico retraído y solitario que disfrutaba más de un buen libro que de la atención de cualquier mujer que no fuese su mejor amiga. Quizás por eso su respuesta pareció salirle bastante más cortante de lo que pretendía.

\- No.

La joven se mostró claramente indignada, aunque para pesar del chico, no se dio por vencida tan fácilmente.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te gusto?

\- Tengo novia. Es más, si me disculpan, tengo que buscarla.

Se alejó bruscamente de allí. Dio vueltas por un buen rato, sin verla por ningún lado. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y le escribió un mensaje. Comenzó a preocuparse cuando pasaron 15 minutos y no tuvo respuesta. Entonces, marcó su número y llamo, pero no atendió tampoco.

Casi tirándose de los pelos, intentó pensar donde podría estar. El único lugar que no había revisado era el patio, y dudaba mucho de que se hubiese ido a otro lugar, al menos, por su propia voluntad. La sola idea de que algo le hubiese ocurrido le dio un escalofrío y la suficiente motivación como para ir afuera y verificar que estuviese allí, sana y salva.

Pero alguien lo detuvo nuevamente.

-¡Hey, Kudo!

Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte. Hattori Heiji apareció tras él, después de casi cuatro meses de su último caso juntos, y, como podría esperarse de ellos, enseguida se vieron envueltos en una interesante conversación sobre los crímenes en los que se habían visto involucrados en los últimos días. Shinichi hizo unos cuantos intentos de cortar la charla y volver a buscar a su chica, pero el detective de Osaka estaba demasiado entusiasmado y no se molestaba en notar sus intenciones.

Ran había corrido casi la misma suerte y Kazuha la había encontrado cuando se dirigía a la entrada para pedir un taxi porque había peleado con Heiji y quería irse. Claro que cuando vio a su amiga, abandonó sus planes y se dedicó a escuchar a la chica Mouri y sus desventuras amorosas.

\- ¿Sonoko-chan cree que Kudo-kun te engaña? Creo que él no haría algo como eso... ¿Le dijiste como te sientes?

\- ¡Claro que no! Si él no me quiere en ese sentido y yo... no quiero ni imaginármelo.

\- Realmente creo que deberías decírselo, Kudo-kun no parece ser del tipo de persona que haría eso.

\- No lo sé, estoy tan confundida que ya no sé qué pensar.

\- Dejemos de hablar de esto, entonces. ¡Entremos y vamos a divertirnos!

Así pasaron el resto de la noche.

Shinichi y Heiji sentados en un sillón en una esquina, discutiendo sobre sus últimos trabajos.

Ran y Kazuha, junto a Sonoko que se les unió más tarde, disfrutando de la fiesta, bailando y hablando con algunas celebridades.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, la fiesta estaba llegando a su fin.

El peso de lo que había ocurrido esa noche cayó sobre Ran, y, con reticencia, busco su celular en su bolso, para intentar localizar a su novio. Pero se sorprendió al ver los mensajes que su madre le había enviado mientras estaba distraída divirtiéndose.

Al parecer, Sonoko no solo le había pagado la cena a Kogoro, sino también a Eri. Y de alguna manera, habían terminado su comida sin insultarse ni pelear. Es más, al parecer, ambos habían decidido seguir con su "cita" y volverían tarde. De alguna forma, eso le sonó a que sería mejor que pasara la noche en otro lugar si no quería ver cosas que no debía.

\- Por un momento pensé que te habías ido.

Ella dio un respingo por el susto, antes de notar que aquella voz pertenecía a Shinichi.

\- ¡Me asustaste! ¿Y por qué creíste eso?

\- No contestabas el teléfono.

\- Ah, no lo escuché, lo siento.

Él frunció el ceño, claramente no lo convenció su mentira, pero decidió no echarle más tierra a la situación extraña en la que estaban.

\- No fue nada, no te preocupes... ya es tarde, debería llevarte a tu casa antes de que el viejo intente matarme.

\- Ah, sobre eso... está en una cita con mamá, y por alguna razón creo que sería mejor no ir a casa hoy... Kazuha-chan y Hattori-kun deben estar quedándose en algún hotel, así que debería preguntarle a Sonoko si puedo quedarme en la suya.

\- ¿No quieres quedarte en mi casa?

La pregunta resbaló de sus labios antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que implicaba su invitación.

\- ¿Estás seguro? No quiero molestar...

\- No eres una molestia, Ran, nunca.

Ella no respondió, pero le sonrió levemente.

Saludaron a sus conocidos y amigos antes de dirigirse a la mansión Kudo.

Al llegar, Shinichi la ayudó a quitarse los zapatos, mientras ella intentaba no tropezar y, al mismo tiempo, esconder su nerviosismo. Ambos subieron a la habitación del joven, de donde consiguieron un par de toallas y un cambio de ropa para ella.

Ran entró en el baño y se miró al espejo. Se limpió el rostro con cuidado antes de quitarse la ropa y darse una ducha rápida, aunque el agua poco hizo para aclarar todas las cosas que daban vueltas en su mente.

Había tan solo una cosa de la que estaba segura.

Si él todavía le guardaba algo de afecto en su corazón, iba a hacer lo que sea para no perderlo de nuevo.

**Buenas noches a todos!**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap, que vino con retraso pero más largo de lo normal. **

**El próximo probablemente sea el último capítulo, así que dejaré que ustedes decidan en los comentarios si quieren un lemon al final de esta historia o algo más tranqui.**

**Muchas gracias por leer!**


	7. Chapter 7

Exhaló despacio mientras se secaba con la toalla que olía ligeramente a él. Se puso su ropa interior y la camiseta azul oscuro, que apenas cubría sus piernas lo suficiente. Intentó ponerse también los pantalones cortos que Shinichi le había prestado, pero le quedaban tan grandes que se le caían.

Algo cohibida por su timidez, pero armada de valor, salió del baño, apretando la prenda prestada y su vestido contra su pecho.

\- Shinichi, ¿Dónde puedo dejar esto?

\- Déjalo sobre la...

El joven Kudo se quedó paralizado. Ni en sus sueños más eróticos había imaginado a Ran así. La camiseta cubría pobremente un tercio de sus piernas, estaba seguro que si se estiraba, podría ver sus bragas. Además, el cabello algo húmedo había mojado un poco la tela, que se tensaba en sus curvas, dejando poco a la imaginación, y el cuello de la camiseta dejaba al descubierto sus clavículas y parte de sus hombros. Inconscientemente, se encontró pensando donde le gustaría besarla primero, que lugar sería el más apropiado para morderla y marcarla.

Recordó que él solo se había quitado el saco y la corbata, y rezó para que la erección que tenía no fuese tan obvia como pensaba que era. A esta altura, ya no sabía si él era un pervertido o si ella lo provocaba a propósito.

\- ¿Shinichi? ¿Ocurre algo?

Sus neuronas volvieron a funcionar y observo la mueca de preocupación grabada en su rostro. Parecía algo nerviosa, y solo podía atribuirlo a que la estaba mirando como un depredador a su cena.

Intentó pensar si su dichosa lista tenia algún consejo sobre qué hacer cuando el deseo hacia su novia fuese tal que quisiera arrojarla sobre el mueble más cercano y hacerla suya. Pero claramente, no había considerado la situación en la que estaba dentro de su abanico de posibilidades. Nada ni nadie más que su instinto y su cerebro podría ayudarlo.

\- Eh... no... puedes dejar eso en la silla de mi habitación... me refiero a los pantalones, el vestido pues... déjalo donde quieras en el cuarto de siempre.

Ran no podía dejar de morderse los labios ni de retorcer sus manos. Él claramente estaba afectado por ella, pero no podría decir si era lujuria o vergüenza de encontrarse en tal escenario. Tenía que asegurarse de que supiese que era lo que ella quería.

Aun si él había asumido que dormiría en la habitación para invitados, tomo coraje y soltó su pregunta.

\- Yo... ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Las fantasías en la cabeza de Shinichi atropellaron cada uno de sus pensamientos lógicos como una avalancha en medio de una tormenta de nieve en el Everest. Definitivamente, si la tenía en su cama, no podría contenerse más. Sin pensarlo dos veces, soltó la primera cosa que se le ocurrió, intentando desviar la conversación.

\- ¿Quieres un té?

\- ¿Un te?

\- Si, un té antes de acostarse es bueno, ¿No? Ponte cómoda en el sillón, yo lo busco.

Se sintió tan estúpido que se preguntó a sí mismo como carajo le había hecho para desarticular una organización criminal y para conseguirse una novia, si lo primero que se le había ocurrido para cambiar de tema era ofrecerle té. Ella estaba visiblemente confundida, pero por alguna razón, le siguió la corriente y se sentó en la sala.

La vio mirar su teléfono mientras calentaba el agua y preparaba las tazas.

En los 15 minutos que tardó en preparar la bebida, trató de idear una forma de disuadirla de compartir su cama, aunque cualquier cosa que dijese terminaría por embarrarla más.

Dejándolo todo en manos de la suerte, llevo las bebidas a la sala y se acomodó al lado de la chica.

\- Ten, ya tiene azúcar, dos bien colmadas, como siempre.

\- Gracias.

El asintió levemente, antes de que ambos dieran un par de sorbos. Shinichi dejó su taza frente a él y observo de reojo a Ran, que parecía demasiado concentrada en el líquido oscuro. Unos segundos después, ella salió de su trance y, con un pequeño suspiro, también abandonó en la mesa su pieza de porcelana.

Shinichi, sin poder encontrar una forma de aligerar el ambiente, estaba a punto de volver a tomar la pequeña taza de la mesita, pero, sin decir nada, Ran lo empujó. Quedó medio acostado en el sillón, inmóvil y sorprendido, sintiendo el peso de su novia asentarse sobre su torso.

Tardó unos largos segundos en procesarlo.

Su mejor amiga de casi toda la vida estaba sentada comprometedoramente sobre él, con muy poca tela cubriéndola. Sus pequeñas pero firmes manos apretaban sus hombros hacia abajo y su cabello cubría su expresión. Y lo más importante, el encaje de su ropa interior estaba peligrosamente cerca de su excitación mal disimulada.

\- Ra-Ran... que diab...?

Cerró la boca de golpe para tragarse el suspiro que le provocó el repentino roce de su culo contra sus partes sensibles.

Iba a disculparse inmediatamente por lo que fuera que estuviese ocurriendo, pero ella volvió a agitarse sobre él y se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo adrede.

Aunque algo estaba mal.

No era como en sus sueños, donde ella se retorcía en su regazo mientras gemía bajito en su oído, susurrando lo mucho que lo quería y las cosas que quería hacer con él.

Sus movimientos eran más bien tensos, sus uñas estaban hundiéndose en la tela de la camisa y no lo había mirado a la cara ni una vez desde que volvieron de la fiesta. La escuchaba jadear, pero no sonaba como si le gustara lo que estaba haciendo.

Claro que el ser consciente de que estaban ocurriendo cosas que no entendía no cambiaba el hecho de que su cuerpo lo estaba disfrutando. Estaba tan duro que le dolía la presión de su ropa, y le estaba costando horrores controlar los sonidos roncos que querían escapar por su garganta.

\- Ran, para...

Ella no lo escuchó. En cambio, se lanzó sobre él y lo besó con fuerza.

Shinichi jamás la había visto tan fuera de sí como en ese momento. Tampoco podía pensar demasiado, por mucho que quisiera negarlo, sus instintos gritaban por arrastrarla a su cama y hacerle gemir su nombre toda la noche.

\- Por favor, para un se...

Otro intento fallido por detenerla. Ran volvió a callarlo con su boca y se frotó más bruscamente contra él. Shinichi no pudo aguantar el gruñido ronco que pareció incentivarla a repetir sus acciones.

Pero en un momento, cuando la tomó por la cintura, estando ya a punto de perder la batalla y dejarse llevar por sus sentidos más primitivos, notó que estaba temblando.

\- Ran, estoy hablando en serio, detente.

Fue una suerte que tuviese la fuerza suficiente como para separarla de él unos centímetros para poder hablar. Pero su novia lo ignoró e intentó arrojársele de nuevo.

\- YA ES SUFICIENTE.

No se dio cuenta de que le había gritado hasta que ella hizo un sonido amortiguado, parecido a un sollozo, y se quedó quieta.

\- Lo sabía.

Su voz estaba quebrada y tan débil que le costó oírla.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Te gusta más que yo? ¿Su cuerpo es más atractivo que el mío?

\- Ran, no entiendo de que estás hablando.

\- No sé si ella es más bonita, pero puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, haré todo lo que me digas, pero no me dejes, no quiero que te vayas otra vez.

Las lágrimas que caían por su cara comenzaron a humedecer la camisa de Shinichi, que la miraba paralizado, sin entender que le estaba pasando.

\- No quiero que me dejes por otra, no después de todo lo que pasamos juntos... te necesito... te amo tanto que no me importa si ya no me quieres, si puedo estar a tu lado, yo...

El llanto se llevó su voz. Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, mientras Shinichi comenzaba a juntar las piezas. Y estaba furioso.

\- ¿De dónde mierda sacaste la idea de que me acuesto con otra?

\- ¿Vas a decirme que todo tu circo fue un cambio de imagen? Por primera vez en mi vida te he visto preocupado por cómo te ves, te comportas como si prefirieras estar en cualquier otro lugar cuando sales conmigo, no importa lo mucho que lo intente, no puedo hacer que me desees, y luego veo como una extraña se te cuelga encima mientras no haces absolutamente nada para evitarlo, ¿Cómo pretendes que no piense que te estás acostando con otra?

Algo hizo "click" en su cabeza y todo comenzó a tener sentido. Y se espantó de la enorme bola de nieve que había formado solo por no decirle que era un sucio pervertido.

\- Ran, necesito que te calmes y me escuches.

La intensidad en sus ojos le impidió hacer algo para negarse. Shinichi se incorporó para quedar sentado. Ella iba a moverse y colocarse a su lado, pero el acomodó sus piernas para que se quedara de lado en su regazo. La sostuvo por la cintura con un brazo y con su mano libre secó sus mejillas.

Respiró hondo y soltó el aire despacio, preparándose para el discurso más vergonzoso de su vida.

\- No sé quién te ha metido en la cabeza la idea de que hay alguien más, pero créeme, jamás se me ha cruzado por la mente mirar a otra mujer de la forma en la que te miro a ti, esa loca a la que viste se me tiró encima y no supe que hacer en ese momento, sabes que eres la única que puede estar tan cerca sin ponerme incómodo... por el amor de Dios, te quise para mi desde que teníamos 4 años, mis padres se fueron y decidí quedarme porque no quería alejarme de ti, me negué rotundamente a abandonarte incluso cuando era Conan, estuve meses rogándote que me perdonaras por todo lo que te hice, aun si cada decisión que tome fue pensando en mantenerte a salvo... tendría que ser estúpido para dejarte ir así.

\- Pero yo... creí que no te atraía mi físico y que habías buscado a otra por eso.

\- No sé qué ves tu cuando te miras al espejo, pero creo que cualquier hombre moriría por ponerte las manos encima, Ran, y eso me incluye... dices que he estado raro en los últimos días y la verdad es que yo... yo...

Rojo como un tomate, cerro los ojos y soltó sus verdades de golpe.

\- Queriatocartuspechosynotuvemejorideaquehacerunaestupidalistadecosasquepodiahacerparaquenotemolestaraseintentarasmatarmesilohacia... pero todo salió mal.

Decir que Ran estaba sorprendida era poco, casi como decir que Shinichi apenas tenía un rubor ligero en las mejillas.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No me hagas repetirlo.

\- Es decir... yo pensé que tu... Sonoko dijo que...

\- ¿Sonoko?... debí habérmelo imaginado, esa bruja aprovecha cada oportunidad que tiene para hacerme quedar como un idiota.

\- Claro que no, cualquiera pensaría que te estaba pasando algo... aunque Kazuha-chan dijo que hubiese sido mejor que te preguntara directamente.

\- Ran, no me importa lo que crean ni Sonoko, ni Tooyama-san, ni nadie... lo único que me preocupa es que estabas dispuesta a hacer algo que evidentemente no querías solo porque pensaste que era lo que yo deseaba.

\- ¿Y no es cierto?

\- Soy tu novio, no un violador, pensé que no era necesario decirte que no te pondré una sola mano encima si no lo quieres.

\- No te dije que te detuvieras.

\- Estabas llorando y temblando.

\- ...Yo... quiero que lo hagas... pero tenía miedo de que no te gustara...

\- Ran... escúchame porque es demasiado vergonzoso decirlo y no lo repetiré, te quiero y me gustas de todas las formas posibles, desde que volví a mi cuerpo que no puedo dejar de pensar en tocarte, pero que yo lo quiera no significa que tengas que hacerlo, ¿Me entiendes? Me esperaste por mucho tiempo, así que voy a esperar todo lo que sea necesario hasta que sientas que estás lista para darme un poco más de lo que ya me has dado... Cada pequeña cosa que decides compartir conmigo me hace feliz, no necesito que tengamos sexo para recordar que eres hermosa o que te amo.

Ella estaba abrumada por todas las emociones que no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que abrazarlo y esconder su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, conteniendo su llanto.

\- Soy una tonta... Perdóname por haberte acusado así.

\- No importa, al menos pudimos hablar sobre esto y aclararlo... la próxima vez que te sientas así, dímelo antes de que Sonoko o alguien más tengan la oportunidad de meterte cosas raras en la cabeza.

\- Lo hare si tú me dices lo que sientes antes de empezar a hacer planes extraños.

\- Suena justo.

\- Te quiero, Shinichi... mucho...

\- Ran, también te quiero, pero... ahora mismo... está doliendo...

Ella se dio cuenta al ver su mueca de incomodidad. Seguía sentada sobre él, apretándose contra su cuerpo. Y cierta parte de su anatomía parecía seguir igual de tensa que antes.

\- ¡Lo siento! No sabía que podía dolerte.

\- Normalmente, no debería... pero parece que nada ha sido normal en estos días... ¿Tú estás bien?

Ran, después de calmarse, se dio cuenta de que también estaba excitada, aunque no se animaba a decirlo.

\- Eh... ¿Quieres terminarte tu té?

\- ¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurre decir ahora?

Se miraron a los ojos un momento y comenzaron a reír. Parecía una broma que después de tantos años juntos, se hubiesen metido en semejante situación solo por malentendidos.

Ambos se retorcían de la risa, y siguieron haciéndolo por unos cuantos minutos. Cuando pudieron calmarse, Shinichi le sonrió de aquella forma tan presumida pero genial que le hacía temblar las rodillas.

\- Creo que ya es hora de irnos a dormir, ya ha sido suficiente por un día. ¿Todavía quieres ir a dormir a mi cama o era parte de tu plan para atacarme?

\- ¿No te incomoda?

\- Por supuesto que no.

\- ¿Y no necesitas ayuda con... eso?

\- Se pasará con una ducha fría, no te preocupes.

\- Pero vas a enfermarte... ¿No quieres ...?

El joven quedó de piedra. La imagen era demasiado tentadora, pero no estaba dispuesto a presionarla solo para su propio deleite.

\- No es que no quiera, pero... ¿Estás segura?

Ran asintió. Shinichi cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, extendiendo los brazos sobre el mismo.

La chica comprendió su gesto y acercó tentativamente sus dedos a la protuberancia en los pantalones de su novio. Cuando su mano tocó delicadamente su pene endurecido sobre la tela, Shinichi no pudo contener un gemido.

\- Lo siento, ¿Te duele?

\- No... pero me harías un favor si no eres tan suave.

En respuesta, ella lo apretó con más firmeza. Él se retorció y volvió a gemir. Sintió que su erección se hinchaba aún más y quiso ser más atrevida. Después de un par de apretones, casi sin pensar lo que hacía, le desabrocho el pantalón y lo tocó sobre el bóxer.

\- Ran, que est...

El joven detective tuvo que morderse la mano para no gritar de placer. Su inocente novia parecía aprender rápido, y estaba comenzando a acariciar su miembro de arriba a abajo, cada vez más rápido. Él no podía más. Necesitaba sentir su piel contra la suya.

\- ¿Puedo?

Él agitó su cabeza intentando asentir, preguntándose si le había leído la mente.

Cuidadosamente, tiro del elástico de su ropa interior, hasta que quedo totalmente descubierto, endurecido y tenso contra sus abdominales ligeramente marcados.

Ran había visto algunas fotos de hombres desnudos a lo largo de sus 17 años de vida, aunque le daba pena admitirlo. Sin embargo, gracias a esas referencias podía decir que el pene de su novio era bastante atractivo. Parecía lo suficientemente grueso y largo como para dudar si cabría bien dentro de ella. Quería trazar las venas que sobresalían ligeramente con sus uñas, lentamente. La cabeza enrojecida y brillante por las gotas de excitación que salían de ella la tentaban a probar que se sentiría tenerla en su boca, aunque no se atrevía a hacerlo en ese momento.

Se le cruzó una idea por la mente, pero desconocía que tan bien iba a tomárselo su detective favorito.

\- Es vergonzoso que mires tan fijamente, ¿Sabes?

\- ... Cierra los ojos.

\- ¿Qué pretendes?

\- Solo hazlo.

Lo hizo con reticencia. Ella espero hasta estar segura de que no la estaba espiando, y volvió a colocarse a horcajadas sobre él. Antes de que Shinichi pudiese abrir la boca, ella se meció contra él, soltando un suspiro de placer.

El chico pudo notar que sus movimientos eran diferentes a los de antes. Ya no estaba tensa ni nerviosa, sino que lo estaba disfrutando, mordisqueando la piel bajo su oído y dejando salir de su garganta sonidos que no hacían más que excitarlo más.

Envolvió su cintura con sus brazos, no solo para darle más estabilidad, también para demostrarle que era ella la que estaba a cargo y que podía hacer lo que quisiera con él.

\- Shinichi... tócame...

\- ¿Segura?

La sintió asentir contra su hombro. Con cuidado movió su cabello a un lado y besó su cuello, mordiendo ligeramente su piel. Ran gimió y volvió a chocar sus cinturas.

Shinichi coló sus manos por debajo de la camiseta y comenzó a pellizcar y acariciar su culo. Estaba maravillado de lo bien formadas y bonitas que eran las piernas de su mejor amiga de la infancia, y no podía aguantarse las ganas de saber que más había de ella para descubrir.

Sus dedos treparon por sus caderas, por el arco de su espalda, hasta llegar al borde de sus senos. Con las palmas sobre sus costillas, se mantuvo allí, acariciando su piel con sus pulgares.

\- ¿No que querías tocarlos?

Parecía igual de ansiosa que él. Con aquel permiso implícito en su voz dulce y sugerente, tragó saliva y dirigió su tacto hacia aquellos montículos que le habían causado tantos problemas.

Y valió cada maldito segundo.

Eran aún más suaves de lo que se imaginaba, pero, aun así, se mantenían firmes, al igual que los pezones erectos que podía sentir y ver a través de la tela. Amasó ambos pechos procurando no hacerle daño, y se derritió con cada sonido que escuchaba salir de los labios que estaban pegados a su oído, sobre todo cuando hacía contacto con aquellos botoncitos endurecidos.

Pero quería más.

Lentamente, dándole tiempo para que lo detuviese si era demasiado, abandonó sus objetos de placer para quitarle la ropa. Ella no se opuso, pero apenas sintió que su busto iba a quedar ante su mirada, se apretó contra él. Shinichi terminó de deslizar la prenda por sus brazos y la arrojó al suelo, para luego, abrazarla otra vez, acariciándole el cabello.

\- Ran, si te ves un décimo de lo bien que se siente tocarte, eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

\- Pero... ¿Y si no te gusta?

\- No podrías gustarme más, tonta, sabes te amo tal y como eres.

\- También te amo, friki de los misterios.

\- Confía en mí, entonces.

Besó sus labios suavemente, para luego bajar su boca por su cuello hasta su clavícula, mientras ella dejaba de cubrirse. Ran se estremeció cuando sintió las puntas de sus dedos acariciando la delicada piel bajo la hinchazón de su pecho. Con un poco de presión sobre sus costillas, la aparto de él lo suficiente como para verla.

Estudió embelesado sus pechos blancos, coronados por un par de pezones rosados tan erectos como su propia hombría.

Los comparó con la imagen que se había hecho de ellos en su mente. Había pensado que era muy probable que los objetos de su adoración en las últimas semanas tuviesen el tamaño de un pomelo, pero se veían incluso un poco más grandes. El peso que había imaginado en sus manos era más o menos correcto, al igual que la sensación sedosa de su piel, y la firmeza con la que se mantenían redondos y casi erguidos, con una ligera caída propia de su talla.

En ese momento, Shinichi confirmó que la parte que más amaba del cuerpo de su novia, además de su angelical rostro, eran sus senos.

Sin poder contenerse, se inclinó para lograr capturar uno de los picos oscuros entre sus labios, al mismo tiempo que hundía sus dedos en el otro pecho.

Ella gimió fuerte y embistió sus caderas. Él tenía el corazón latiendo a mil por segundo. Su pene dolía mucho, y se estremecía cada vez que el encaje humedecido de las bragas lo raspaba. La sangre se le abarrotaba en los oídos y no podía ni pensar.

Pero de repente se detuvo, empujándola un poco y volteando la cara hacia un lado, manteniéndola apenas inclinada hacia arriba.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Estaba por sangrarme la nariz.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Tengo a la mujer que he deseado desde que tengo memoria sentada sobre mí prácticamente desnuda, y estoy cumpliendo con la fantasía que arrastro hace meses, créeme que es normal, solo... dame un momento.

\- Por cierto, y ahora que lo mencionas, ¿Por qué tu sigues vestido mientras yo estoy así?

\- ¿Quieres que me quite la camisa?

\- ¿Puedo hacerlo yo?

Con solo imaginarlo, el detective volvió a marearse.

\- ... Vas a matarme un día de estos, tonta... pero soy todo tuyo, haz lo que quieras.

Algo insegura, Ran comenzó a desabotonarle la ropa. Cuando terminó con el último broche, apoyó sus palmas en el torso recién expuesto y las subió hasta sus hombros, para terminar de quitar la tela de su vista. Shinichi la ayudó, deslizó las mangas por sus brazos, y tiró la prenda al mismo lugar a donde había ido a parar la remera de Ran.

Mientras tanto, ella bebió cada uno de sus movimientos y la tensión de sus músculos. Trató de rememorar si su cuerpo se había visto así de fuerte y deseable la última vez que Yukiko los había llevado de paseo a la playa, pero era evidente que el ejercicio en los últimos meses había hecho maravillas con él. Deslizó sus ojos por todo su pecho, viendo su pene duro sobre su abdomen, sobresaliendo de los pantalones de vestir que dejaban entrever el hueso de su cadera. La imagen le dio un escalofrío y la hizo consciente de lo húmeda que estaba, y de lo mucho que la excitaba ver a su compañero de toda la vida en aquel estado.

Recordó cuando apenas tenían 4 años y se conocieron. Cuando comenzaron la primaria y su amistad flaqueó. Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo amaba. Cuando se dieron su primer beso.

De repente, la abrumó el hecho de que quien tenía delante ya no era un niño como el que había conocido en el kínder. Era un adulto que quería mucho más que una relación infantil, que podía hacerla temblar de deseo sin mover un solo dedo. Y estaba más que dispuesta a darle todo de ella.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y supieron al instante que sus pensamientos eran los mismos.

Fue como si los hubiese golpeado un huracán. Se besaron como si fuese la última vez y sintieron las manos del otro en todas partes.

Bajaron la velocidad solo cuando Shinichi busco un condón que llevaba en la billetera y se lo puso con prisa. Quizás si no hubiesen estado tan perdidos en su deseo, ella se hubiese molestado en hacer algún comentario burlón, o él se hubiese sonrojado a morir, pero no había tiempo para eso. De un solo tirón, para que doliera menos, entró en ella. Mordiéndose la lengua, espero a que Ran le indicase que podía seguir, y cuando lo hizo, no pudo contenerse. Sus gritos y gemidos llenaban la habitación, incentivándolos aún más.

El éxtasis del orgasmo llego primero para ella, y su amante, estimulado por la vista del amor de su vida deshaciéndose de placer en sus brazos, y la sensación de sus paredes apretándolo, la siguió.

Descansó la cabeza en su hombro, mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento. Se miraron a los ojos y notaron que jamás se habían sentido tan cerca el uno del otro como en ese momento, cuando la bruma del placer carnal se entremezclaba con la del amor que compartían.

Ran no podía recordar muy bien que paso después de haberse limpiado y vestido, lo último que quedó en su mente antes de que sus ojos se cerraran y cayera dormida en los brazos de su compañero, era aquel hermoso par de zafiros brillando en la oscuridad.

Despertó con el sonido insistente de su teléfono sonando. Intentó localizarlo con la mirada, descubriendo que estaba sobre la mesa de noche a su lado. Quiso girarse y tomarlo, pero los brazos que la rodeaban apretaron un poco más fuerte sus costillas.

\- No atiendas...

\- Podría ser mi padre, y dudo que quieras que venga a buscarme.

Shinichi gruñó y aflojó su agarre.

\- ¿Hola?

\- ¡Ran! ¿Dónde estás? Dios, me estaba preocupando, ¿Por qué no contestaste mis mensajes?

\- Sonoko? Espera... ¿Qué hora es?

\- Mediodía.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Estaba durmiendo, lo siento, estoy bien.

Apenas pudo reaccionar cuando el hombre a su lado le arrebato el móvil de las manos.

\- Suzuki, la próxima vez que pongas ideas estúpidas en su cabeza, vas a pagármelas.

\- ¿Shinichi-kun? No me digas que el plan maestro de la gran reina de la deducción funcionó a la perfección.

\- ...Maldita bruja.

Antes de que Ran pudiese hacer algo para evitarlo, él cortó la llamada y dejó el aparato lo más lejos posible. Tenía el ceño claramente fruncido, y ella se dejó llevar por la tentación de reírse y darle un ligero beso en la mejilla.

\- Debí habérmelo imaginado.

\- No entiendo que fue lo que Kyogoku-san le vio, está loca y, por si fuera poco, no soporto es que te haya hecho pensar semejantes cosas sabiendo que lloras por casi todo.

\- ¡No lloro por todo!

\- Como digas, no quiero discutir ahora.

Shinichi volvió a tirarse en el colchón, arrastrándola con él. Bajó su abrazo a la línea de su cadera y se acurrucó contra ella, presionando su mejilla contra sus pechos. En otro momento, ni se le hubiese ocurrido tomar una posición tan íntima, pero lo que había ocurrido unas horas antes había despertado sus deseos de tenerla aún más cerca. Ran apenas se sorprendió, rápidamente encontró comodidad en su cercanía y utilizó sus manos para juguetear con los mechones oscuros de su cabello. Shinichi se relajó con su toque y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la ligera tensión en su pelo, y la sensación placentera de sus uñas raspando la piel de su nuca.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- De maravilla, pero creo que soy yo el que debería preguntar eso.

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien.

\- ¿Si? Estoy bastante seguro de que debería dolerte al menos un poco.

\- No voy a morirme, Shinichi, no es nada... Cambiando de tema, creo que tendríamos que levantarnos.

\- No quiero.

\- Ya es tarde.

\- ¿Y eso qué?

\- Mi papá va a enloquecer si no llego a casa a hacer el almuerzo.

Inmediatamente, él se encontró sobre ella, soportando su peso con sus brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la calidez de sus respiraciones entremezcladas, y no veían otra cosa más que los ojos del otro.

\- ¿Estás tan segura que quieres irte?

\- Yo...

\- Te amo.

\- Estás jugando sucio, ¿Cómo se supone que diga que no?

Apenas pudo ver la sonrisa burlesca en sus labios antes de que atacaran los propios. Se besaron lentamente, hasta que fueron interrumpidos nuevamente, esta vez por el sonido del móvil de Shinichi.

Era el oficial Megure, y al parecer, necesitaban ayuda con un caso. Ran escuchó a su pareja suspirar, y preguntar los detalles, mientras se frotaba los ojos, algo hastiado. Era la primera vez que lucía como si no tuviese la más mínima intención de meter su nariz en los asuntos de la policía.

Pero no fue la última.

Poco tiempo pasó, y ya era normal para ambos despertar juntos por la mañana en la cama de Shinichi, con ropa o sin ella, al menos un par de veces a la semana. En la mayoría de los casos, quien los sacaba de sus sueños era algún oficial del departamento de homicidios, pidiendo la asistencia del joven detective, quien los atendía rezongando. También podía ser el mismísimo Kogoro el que los interrumpía, preguntando por el paradero de su hija, aunque ambos creían que sabía muy bien donde dormía cuando no regresaba a casa.

A veces, las noches que compartían estaban llenas de caricias y suspiros placenteros, otras se limitaban a disfrutar de la presencia del otro, y de algún que otro beso robado.

No obstante, sin ninguna duda, los mejores eran aquellos días en los que podían descansar sin ser molestados por nadie. En esos momentos, al abrir los ojos y ver a aquella hermosa mujer acurrucada contra su pecho, apenas iluminada por la luz del amanecer, Shinichi sonreía.

Después de todo, aunque sus planes habían salido maravillosamente mal, podría decirse que Kudo Shinichi había logrado su objetivo de seducir a Ran.

**Buenas noches a todos! **

**Después de tanto tiempo, he aquí el último capítulo de esta historia (aunque quizás más adelante haga algún capítulo especial o epílogo, si tienen alguna sugerencia, será más que bienvenida). Es la primera vez que escribo lemon, así que sería muy constructivo para mí que comentaran que les pareció (/ - \\).**

**Para quien me preguntó si Kazuha y Heiji están saliendo, sí, están en pareja, aunque no lo mencioné en la historia, no descarto hacer algún cap extra incluyéndolos un poco más. **

**Espero que cada uno de ustedes y sus seres queridos se encuentren bien, dada la situación que estamos viviendo (al menos en mi país estamos con cuarentena obligatoria y la venimos llevando más o menos bien, si quitamos la paranoia social y los irresponsables que ponen en peligro al resto). Es mi más sincero deseo que si están pasando por un momento difícil, mis trabajos puedan distraerlos al menos un poquito, y si cualquiera de los que lleguen a leer esto necesita conversar o compartir como se siente, los mensajes siempre son bien recibidos. Es en momentos como estos en los que pienso que debemos ponernos al servicio de los demás desde donde podamos, incluso si es detrás de una computadora a kilómetros de distancia. **

**Agradezco a todos y cada uno de los que se ha tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia, y espero poder disponer de más tiempo y creatividad para seguir escribiendo y publicando pronto. **

**Nos leemos pronto :) **


End file.
